


Imperfect Timing

by whiteraven05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven05/pseuds/whiteraven05
Summary: After the escape from Malfoy Manor, Hermione finds Harry all alone on the beach of shell cottage. He tells her that he wants to leave that night and finish finding the Horcruxes alone, so no one else has to get hurt. She's the only one who can convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Imperfect Timing

The waves fell angrily onto the sand as it swallowed up rocks, shells, and any debris that had fallen along the shore line. Harry almost felt like he could relate to it in a way. His fists were clenched at his sides as he dug his heels into the sand. He wanted to scream and let out all the frustration. Dobby had been buried earlier that morning, and he couldn’t push aside one thought. How many more people will have to die along the way? And Hermione… his eyes shut close at the thought of her name. He could still hear her piercing tortured screams. She could have died the other night and he would have never been able to forgive himself.

The ocean wind was blowing his already untidy hair as he plopped down into the sand. He looked up into the dark night sky that was covered in illuminating stars. He had to admit that he thought about leaving. He could just disappear in the middle of the night and that way Hermione and Ron’s lives wouldn’t be put more at risk than they already were. He looked up into the dark sky as if trying to find an answer from the above.

“Harry?”

He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione walking slowly over to him. Her caramel hair locks were bouncing in the light wind as she clutched at her grey, fuzzy cardigan to stay warm. She wore a worried expression. 

Harry eyed her for a moment, before getting up and quickly making his way over to her. In a concerned voice, he said, “Hermione, you should be in bed resting. C’mon, let’s get you back inside.”

He gently took hold of her arm and tried to lead her back to the cottage. She pulled her arm from his grip and tried to reassure him with a smile. 

“I’m perfectly fine, Harry.” With her soft smile fading now, she looked up into his tired green eyes and said, “I’m worried about you. Why are you out here? It’s late.” 

With widened eyes, he looked at her as if she was crazy. “You’re worried about me?” he scoffed at her. How could she even be the slightest worried about him after the hell she had gone through. “Damn it, Hermione, I’m not the one who suffered from-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence because it was too unbearable to speak. Her painful screams, he had to turn away from her at the thought. He kicked some sand while he stepped away from her. He looked over at the crashing waves, wishing they could just pull him away - far, far away from here. “You really should just go back to bed,” he mumbled. 

She furiously grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn and look at her. She shouted at him, “Quit being so dramatic! Yes, I got hurt, but I’d do it again if it brings us any closer to winning this war.” Harry’s eyes darted up instantly at the sound of her sudden loud voice, he was startled. Her hair was now flying in her face and her eyes brimmed with tears about to escape. She roughly wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and hastily walked past him. She took a seat in the sand with her arms crossing over her chest. In a softer tone now, she spoke, “Stop treating me like I’m a fragile ornament or something.”

He followed her sandy footsteps and took a seat next to her. It had been awhile since they had shared some alone time together, just the two of them. They shared something really intense while Ron was away, he couldn’t explain it. There would be nights of endless chatter among the two. Nights where her laughter was so contagious, he’d laugh so hard until it hurt. Nights where they would just comfortingly hold each other in silence as tears slipped from their eyes. Nights where he danced with her to cheer her up, just so he could see that beautiful smile of hers. Nights where he longed for her touch. And nights where he was tempted to kiss her soft lips. But he couldn’t, in fact, he knew that he shouldn’t. He was the chosen one. He had a mission and he had to stay focused.

He pushed aside his own thoughts and sighed deeply. “I can’t help how I think.” He looked at her and tried to explain, “Every time you get hurt, it’s my fault. It’s always my fault. And one of these days, you may not survive and I’ll never be able to-” His voice cracked suddenly as he slowly shook his head. He whispered, “I almost lost you, Hermione.”

She looked at him and saw the sadness filling his eyes. She quietly spoke, “Oh Harry…” She tried to take a hold of his hand to put him at some ease, but he instantly pulled away from her grasp. 

His jaw clenched as anger took over him again. He abruptly said, “You should just get away from me. People have a habit of dying around me you know, don’t you see that? Death follows me around like a shadow.” 

She pleaded for him to stop talking nonsense. “Harry, just stop.” 

“Or maybe I should just leave and finish this out on my own. That was the original plan, right? Before I go and rob someone else of their life and-”

Before he could say another word, Hermione hit him on the arm hard. 

His hand immediately went to the sore spot as he yelped, “Ow!”

She glared at him and firmly said, “When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours! People aren’t dying for you! It’s a war, people are going to die, it’s inevitable. It’s a risk they’re willing to take, and they’ll proudly do it, so they can fight for what they believe in. Yes, you’re the chosen one, but this a whole lot bigger than just you.” 

He appeared to sulk for a moment before his somber expression faded away. She was right, she was always right. He muttered, “Well, I wish it was a risk they didn’t have to take. I’m tired of seeing people die. Too many lives have been lost as it is.” 

He saw her attempt to reach for his hand again, and his heart skipped a beat. He ached for her touch so badly. This time he allowed her to gently hold his hand. She scooted herself closer to him and gave his hand a tight squeeze. She slowly rubbed lazy circles on the top of his hand with her thumb. Her head laid gently on his shoulder and he tilted his own to rest atop of hers. He sighed contently as her warmth engulfed him.

She softly said, “We’ll get through this. But you can’t keep thinking that you’re going to do this alone. Never once have I abandoned you and I expect you to do the same.” 

“I’m sorry Hermione.” 

Squeezing his hand again, she pleaded, “Promise you won’t leave, okay?”

He remained silent and still against her. 

She lifted her head and looked up at him when he didn’t respond right away. His gaze was on the bright moon hovering over the ocean. He pondered on her words and came to realization that he could never part from her, even if he tried. He needed her. She made him feel complete in a way. 

In a stern voice, she repeated again, “Promise me.”

Finally, he looked over at her and admitted, “I wouldn’t be able to do it. I don’t think I could ever leave you, Hermione.”

She heaved a sigh of relief as a small smile graciously formed across her lips. “Good, because you’re stuck with me. Anywhere you go, I go.” She rested her head again on his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him. 

They sat together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, overlooking the waves. Harry took a quick glance down at her. Her hair was dancing and swirling in the wind behind her. Her brown eyes were twinkling from the luminous stars above. Under the brilliance of the moon light, she was absolutely beautiful. 

He asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Still recovering, but better than before,” she responded lightly. Then she laughed softly, “You know, having a real bed, some food, and a nice shower sped up the recovery I think. I’ll never take those things for granted again.”

Harry didn’t laugh at her comment. His mind wandered back to Hermione being tortured against her will. He was disgusted at the thought of it. In a frustrated tone, he said, “I keep playing back what happened, and I just wish I could’ve done more. Hearing you scream like that.” He pulled away from her warmth. “I don’t deserve your kindness right now, Hermione.” 

She tried to reach for him again, but he resisted. She sighed deeply, “Harry, don’t say that.” 

When he continued to remain silent, she rose up from the sand. He thought that was enough for her to decide to go back inside and leave him to his own thoughts. Oh, how he was wrong. Instead, she cautiously walked in front of him. She was biting her lip as she held out a single hand to him.

Confused, he asked, “What is this?”

She smiled down at him. “You cheered me up when I was at my lowest. Now it’s my turn.”

He eyed her for a moment before reluctantly taking her hand as she helped him get up off the ground. She grasped his other hand in hers and slowly began to move their arms together. Harry was still resistant at first, until he finally gave in. It was hard not to, when she was grinning so wide at him like that. He couldn’t help but return the smile. He started chuckling, while she was laughing. That contagious laugh again. 

They twirled each other with smiles so big. They danced under the moon light with never-ending stars twinkling around them. They danced as if they had absolutely no care in the world. It was just them, sharing this heartwarming moment in the middle of a lengthy dark war. He spun her a few times under his arm, and she giggled before she was pulled into his chest. Their dancing had slowed as they held each other close now. They clung onto each other tightly as they rocked back and forth to the melody of the waves crashing against the surface. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, and Harry did the same. She smelt of vanilla and cinnamon, and Harry suddenly felt something inside him stir.

He felt her grow tense in his arms. They stopped swaying as Hermione pulled back and looked into his emerald eyes. Her face was so close. Too close. He could feel her hot breath against his lips. His heart was beating rapidly. 

She blinked a few times before nervously saying, “Harry, I need to be honest with you about something.” She paused for a second before pulling away from his arms. He missed the sudden warmth. She walked closer to the shoreline, where her feet sunk in the wet sand. “I wasn’t going to say anything until after the war, but it won’t leave my mind.” 

Harry walked up next to her and reassured her. “You know, you can tell me anything.”

She smiled weakly at him and let out a shaky breath. “In the tent, when we danced… Before I left, I started feeling…” Her voice trailed off. She tried again, “I wanted to…” She looked down at her feet, unable to make eye contact with him.

As if reading her mind, he told her, “Me too.”

Instantly, her eyes darted up at him as she stared wide at him. “You did?”

“Yeah,” he responded. His heart was still pounding against his chest and his palms grew sweaty. “It took every ounce of me not to kiss you that night.” He blinked a few times, before clearing his throat. “But I knew we needed to stay focused on the mission, and not get distracted.” He paused briefly again and quickly added, “And Ron.”

“Right, Ron…” She frowned at the mention of his name. She grabbed his hand again and leaned closer to him. She genuinely said, “The thing is I’ve felt more for you in those short two months than I ever did for Ron over the last several years… And that absolutely terrifies me, because I think I got it wrong all along.” 

He looked down at her and her big brown eyes were staring up him. Their faces were so close again. Lips only inches away. The longing and desire were in both their eyes.

“We shouldn’t,” she whispered. 

“I know,” he said softly. “No distractions.” 

“I know,” she replied with a small frown. 

Her hair was blowing in the wind as Harry’s hand brushed the stray hairs out of her face and placed them gently behind her ear. He leaned in slightly, but only to plant a light kiss upon her forehead. He heard her release a content sigh at the touch of his lips. He smiled at her and said, “You should get some sleep, it’s getting late.”

She asked, “What about you?” 

“I’ll go up in a few more minutes,” he responded. 

She nodded at him and gave his hand a tight squeeze before dropping it and turning away. Slowly, she started walking back to the cottage. Harry looked over his shoulder, and felt like the dance in the tent was replaying all over again. How she walked away from him, and how he simply just let her go. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her that he couldn’t imagine life without her by his side.

Without a second thought, he called out to her. “Hermione!” 

He watched her come to a sudden halt as she turned around. She was standing on the back porch of the cottage. He ran up to her as she looked at him with concern in her eyes. “Is something wrong?” she asked. 

He stopped right before her, trying to catch his breath. Whether it was for for an hour or just tonight, Harry chose to pretend there wasn’t a war. With his eyes never leaving hers, he firmly said, “Everything is, but that’s not going to stop me this time.” 

And he kissed her. Fiercely, roughly, and passionately. He backed her up against the side of the cottage and kissed her like it was all he ever needed and wanted. His hand on her waist had tightened as she moaned into his mouth while their tongues tangled. Her fingers were lost in his hair, trying to pull him closer to her. 

He pulled away slightly, only so they could catch their breath. Her eyes fluttered open as a smile spread across her lips. That beautiful smile. He grinned at her before claiming her lips again. Their eyes shut close again. This time, it was a slower kiss. His lips brushed lightly against hers as he savored the taste of her. They kissed for what seemed like hours in their minds, but it was only minutes. 

When Hermione pulled away, she breathlessly said, “As much as I absolutely love this, we really should get some sleep.” 

He leaned his forehead against hers. “I know. You’re so irresistible, though.” 

She blushed crimson as her nose lightly brushed his nose. She asked, “What happened to no distractions?” 

With wishful thinking, he answered, “Screw all that. Let’s just run away, you and me, like you said in Forest of Dean.” 

She smiled weakly at him and spoke truthfully, “Harry, you and I both know that we can’t do that.”

He chuckled and tightened his hold on her. “I know, but it was nice to think about it even for a second, right?” His face softened as the half smile faded away from his lips. “This is reality, unfortunately.”

With her arms still wrapped around his neck, her fingers began to gently play with the hair at his nape. “We’ll talk more about this once the war is over, we’re so close to ending it.” 

Harry muttered, “If I survive.” Her fingers stopped playing with his hair as he could see tears begin to fill her eyes. He immediately felt awful and said, “Shit, sorry Hermione, I have a habit of thinking like that.” 

She tried to blink away the forming tears and said, “You can’t think like that. You’re going to win this, Harry.” She repeated the words as if she had to convince herself. “You’re going to win this and when it’s all over, we’re going to talk about us. You and me. Alive, breathing and well.”

Her passionate words sent chills down his spine. If anything, she gave him strength and even more of a reason come back alive. He had to fight this battle. He had to win. She believed in him, and that was all he needed. 

Suddenly, he smirked, “Just talk?”

She blushed and mumbled, “Well, maybe other things too.” 

“Like what? Enlighten me?” 

She gazed into his bright eyes until they slowly closed as she leaned in. Her lips met his in a tender kiss, filled sweetly with love. Their lips brushed slowly against one another until it grew in intensity. All of a sudden, both mouths were hard and hungry against one another. It seemed like an eternity had gone by when they parted to breathe. Their foreheads were pressed together and both their eyes were still closed. 

They were reluctant to leave each other, but they both agreed it was time that they went to sleep. Holding her hand tightly, he led her quietly into the cottage, hoping not to wake anyone. They reached the staircase as she pulled him into a tight hug.

“Merlin, I can’t wait for this bloody war to be over,” he whispered into her hair. 

He felt her nod against him. She pulled back and she took the first step up the stairs. She eyed him for a second, looking almost hesitant to leave him. With questioning eyes, she asked, “Once the war is over, right?” 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” he told her while grinning. 

With a final sweet smile, she said, “Good night, Harry.” 

He softly responded, “Night.”

He saw her cheeks grow red before she slowly turned away and disappeared up the stairs. Harry’s smile faded away as he sighed deeply. He desperately wanted to be with her. He cursed the war for ruining it all, but he knew that they had to stay focused. Like she said, they were so close to the end. He just had to remain patient. 

Suddenly, a voice cleared their throat from the kitchen. Harry’s eyes widened as he nervously turned around and came face to face with Luna Lovegood. She was standing there with a glass of water in her hand and an eyebrow lifted. 

“Luna. Um, what did you see?” he asked. 

“Oh, enough,” she quickly replied. She took a sip of her water and said, “You two should be together.” 

Harry shook his head at her. “It’s not that simple. The timing isn’t right.” 

Luna walked past him and started to head up the stairs. She turned towards him and tilted her head. “Daddy always says… there’s no ‘right time’. There’s just time and what you choose to do with it,” she said dreamily. With a big smile, she climbed the remaining stairs without another word. 

Harry pondered on her wise words. She was right in a way. He tiptoed to his room and heard Ron snoring in the other bed. A sense of guilt washed over him as he stared briefly at his red-headed friend, but he pushed aside the feeling. He quietly made his way to his own bed and slipped under the covers. He swiftly took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand. 

His eyes began to close while the memory of tonight filled his mind. It was imperfect timing, but he didn’t regret a single second of kissing her tonight. As long as they had each other, he felt like he could hold on to hope. Hope that they’ll be together and everything would be okay. Death may be around the corner for him, but he was going to do everything in his might to stop it. As he drifted off to sleep, he dreamt about the war ending and peace flooding the land, in hopes that Hermione and him can ultimately be together soon.


End file.
